


Time To Smoke

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asian Sirius Black, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Black James Potter, Childhood Friends, Cigarettes, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marauders' Era, POV Minerva McGonagall, Person of Color James Potter, Person of Color Sirius Black, Smoking, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: McGonagall needs a cigarette and her students are terrible liars, thank god.Oneshot/drabble





	Time To Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440160) by byelawliet. 



“Look.” McGonagall let out a deep sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Sometimes she hated the kids she had to work with. All the time it was exhausting, that was for sure. “I’m not proud of what I’m about to say… But somebody. Get me a cigarette.”

James Potter’s eyes widened behind glasses, a not-so-perfect picture of innocence. “But Professor! We don’t smoke—!”

“Cut the crap, Potter.” She sighed and turned her gaze towards him just then. “I’m a teacher. I know that one in five teenagers are bound to smoke.”

“One—“

She looked at James Potter, coffee curled skin standing out especially now because of still how wide his eyes just happened to be. Still trying to pretend to be innocent.

“Two—“

She looked at Remus Lupin, his brows furrowed, a fresh bandage taped carefully to a particularly nasty gash about the length of his hand on his forehead. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days. Full moon had just happened though, to be fair. She thought he might need his own cigarette.

“Three—“

She looked at Sirius Black, crescent-shaped eyes crinkled, having the nerve to smirk at a time like this. Oh McGonagall didn’t even have to guess. She knew for a fact that he smoked. It was part of his aesthetic.

“Four—“

She looked at Peter Pettigrew. He still looked nervous, as if he was one of the ones who was going to get in trouble for all of this. She doubted he smoked, or had ever before.

“—and five.”

She looked at Lily Evans. Defiant, eyes flashing, but still polite. A good girl, she thought, though she had to admit that she didn’t think she’d be surprised if she ended up smoking either.

“Now I am going to close my eyes,” McGonagall said, and she did so, sticking out her fingers. “And when I open them I want there to be a cigarette in my hand.”

A moment later and she felt one.

“Thank you,” she sighed. “Light?”

She smiled and took a hit. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Lily Evans smiled back. Huh. Who would’ve guessed.


End file.
